Junkyard Dawgs
"Junkyard Dawgs" 'is the seventh episode on the sixth season on ''Oz. Episode biography New inmate Stanley Bukowski unintentionally moves in on the Italians' business with his brownies. Stella Coffo successfully undergoes surgery. Agamemnon Busmalis and Norma Clark finally get married. When Omar White refuses to kill Lemuel Idzik, Lemuel Idzik switches to an alternative plan. James Robson's latest physical reveals some bad news. Seamus O'Reily arrives in Oz. Tobias Beecher joins the production of Macbeth to play opposite Vernon Schillinger and Chris Keller plays a dangerous game of cat and mouse between the two. Tim McManus urges the new parole board head to meet with Miguel Alvarez. New inmate and gay club owner Alonzo Torquemada brings a new breed of drug into Oz, "Destiny" which he intends to run all of Em City and take over and beat the Homeboys and Wiseguys. Tim McManus discovers that Ellie and Leo are lovers; the Correctional Officer Association awards banquet ends in an surprise death. Deceased *Stanley Bukowski: Face melted off from steam vent by the Wiseguys. *Omar White: Throat slashed during night by Lemuel Idzik. *'''Warden Leo Glynn: Stabbed to death by Lionel Kelsch. Crime flashback *'Stanley Bukowski': Convcted January 16, 2003. Possession and Distribution of Illegal Substances. Sentence: 15 years, up for parole in 7. *'Seamus O'Reily': Convicted February 3, 2003. Murder in the First Degree. Sentence: 34 years, up for parole in 16. *'Alonzo Torquemada': Convicted February 6, 2003. Assault in the First Degree. Sentence: 10 years, up for parole in 6. Casts & Stars Starring *Kirk Acevedo as Miguel Alvarez *Ernie Hudson as Warden Leo Glynn *Terry Kinney as Emerald City Unit Manager Tim McManus *Rita Moreno as prison counselor Sister Peter Marie Reimondo *Harold Perrineau as Augustus Hill (RIP) *J.K. Simmons as Vernon Schillinger *Lee Tergesen as the Tobias Beecher *Dean Winters as Ryan O'Reily Also starring *Betty Lynn Buckley as Suzanne Fitzgerald *Bobby Cannavale as Alonso Torquemada *Anthony Chisholm as Burr Redding *Kevin Conway as Seamus O'Reily *Joel Grey as Lemuel Idzik *Ashley Hamilton as Stanley Bukowski *Christopher Meloni as Chris Keller *George Morfogen as Robert Rebadow *Lauren Velez as Dr. Gloria Nathan *Scott William Winters as Cyril O'Reily *B.D. Wong as Father Ray Mukada *Michael Wright as Omar White *Robert Clohessy as Correctional Officer Sean Murphy *Tom Ligon as Alvin Yood *Tom Mardirosian as Agamemnon Busmalis *Ellen McElduff as Eleanor O'Connor *MuMs as Arnold "Poet" Jackson *R.E. Rodgers as James Robson *Michelle Schumacher as Norma Clark-Busmalis *Chuck Zito as Chucky Pancamo Casting *Tim Brown as Officer Jason Armstrong *Cedric Cannon as Officer *Antoni Cornacchione as Frank Urbano *Matthew Cowles as William Brandt *Cyrus Farmer as Correctional Officer Adrian Johnson *Mtume Gant as Reggie Rawls *Tony Hoty as Lionel Kelsch *Malik as Kenaniah Maxwell *Seth Meier as Liam Meaney *J.D. Nugent as Inmate #1 *Gary Perez as Luis Ruiz *Amie Quigley as Cathy Jo Cutler *Michael Rivera as Pablo Rosa *Otto Sanchez as Carmen "Chico" Guerra *Philip V. Scozzarella as Correctional Officer Joseph Mineo *Lou Sones as Steve Dawkins Notes *Idzik kills Omar White. *Ryan & Cyril's father is convicted of murder. *C.O. Adrian Johnson hires Lionel Kelsch to kill Leo Glynn. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes